User talk:76.4.232.64
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Dr. Kenneth Frank page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Thor2000 (talk) 01:00, December 25, 2014 (UTC) I wrote that I was born fifty years too soon. Using these things drives me nuts. You have two ways to reach me please use them, Then you can help me use this laptop. I have no problem talking or typing a message to you, but using these things is driving me nuts. Ken was not a nice person, and he had difficulties with his studies, and believe me I know. I am sorry I am not computer wise, but like I said you can contact me with those two avenues to do so. I believe his father paid his way thru school. I think he bribed the school, so his son could pass and get his MD degree. Now I don't know if these two patients he raped are not the same as rumor of those other two people were raped. I heard these things while in school, and so I guess he leaves trails where he has been, and his father just kept on paying, so there is a Doctor in the family. I tell you this now, he must have been the worse physician God could have made. I know believe those rumors are true. I lived in Israel prior to going into Dental School, with my foster parents, and they really were the only parents I have had thru my life. This animal should be put away for life if those rumors are true, and he is convicted again. The law protects him now, too long of time to arrest this S O B. They will absolutely have to follow him when he gests out, as he has a deviate path to raping more women. If I can be of any help, please do not hesitate to contact me. Just for the record on my education, and why I am so interested in him, not his cocaine in my mail box, or his assault and battery of me. My degrees should tell you why I am so interested getting this man off the streets for good. Oh yes, have his hands roped behind his back and tied to a chair so he can't kick or hit the girls, who will be in front of him while they beat the hell out of him, so he will have damages to his body that he will carry for the rest of his life, just like he did it to these ladies when he raped them, just a power play. Here are my degrees in order I was awarded them. For Dr. Morton Green Bradley University, January 29, 1967, B.S. Biological Sciences, and Physical Education UCLA, September 1968, M.S. Physical Education Kinesiology-Psychological/ Physiology) UCLA December, 1970, M.P.H. Health Education, Physiology/Kinesiology Public Health and Preventative Medicine UCLA, December, 1971, DrPh, Public Health and Preventive Medicine (physiology, space Kinesiology, Work Kinesiology Howard University, May 14, 1977, D.D.S. Dental Surgery University of California, Medical Center, San Francisco, California. Residency, subject of Post Graduate studies, Medicine, Oncology, Pathology, Maxillary Reconstructive Orthognathic Surgery, emergency Medicine, and Emergency Room Facial Trauma Surgery (San Francisco County Hospital) I left a message I three parts, or maybe four Thanks for attention on this matter of Dr. Kenneth Frank, Convicted of rape times two, and if you find out maybe four.